


【麦R76R】Pumpkin Treat

by Dry_Juice



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dry_Juice/pseuds/Dry_Juice
Summary: 万圣节AU存档。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 1





	【麦R76R】Pumpkin Treat

“麦克雷大人，您还满意这里吗？”

雅各布满脸崇敬地望着眼前高大的男子。一袭黑衣的男人虽然打扮得简单低调，帽檐下的一双眼睛却散发着精明的光。他的腰间插着枪套，左轮手枪的弹夹里塞着银制子弹。虽然满脸胡须，却能看得出被精心修剪过——杰西·麦克雷无疑有着能让村里的姑娘疯狂的英俊面容。此时这位远道而来的吸血鬼猎人正站在眼前的空房子前随意地打量着，雅各布咽了口唾沫，这位可是村长大人说过绝对不能怠慢的贵客。他在麦克雷抵达的几天前就将这个房子打扫了一下；房子很大，但位置偏僻。村长大人特地吩咐过麦克雷大人不喜欢被人打扰，所以他便想到这栋早已荒废的屋子。经过他的整理，房子看起来不那么寒酸了，但雅各布仍然担心麦克雷会不满意他受到的礼遇。

“挺好的，谢谢你们。也替我感谢村长大人将这栋房子借给我。”那位大人似乎不太介意这里的环境，吹了一声口哨便迈着大步子走了进去。雅各布同时也松了口气，只见麦克雷摘下了帽子，随手将它摆在一旁后就蹲在了自己的行李箱前面，开始整理东西。雅各布不愿意再打扰他，刚想离开，麦克雷却忽然将他叫住了。

“雅各布，我的到来如约定一般，没有声张吧？”

“是的，大人。”

“那么具体的情况你想必已经从村长那里听说了。我的身份，以及为什么出现在这里。”

雅各布的双眼闪闪发亮，不自觉地压低了声音，“您正在追捕吸血鬼——难道，那个邪恶的家伙正居住在我们村庄吗？”

“我不敢肯定，但我是顺着他的痕迹来到这里的。”麦克雷将一根食指竖在唇边，用神秘的语气回答道：“所以请你一定要保守好秘密。如果被他知道我在这里，他一定会因为害怕做出可怕的事情的。”

雅各布因为麦克雷的话，看着他的眼神里多了两抹敬佩。他很郑重地点了点头，还响亮地拍了拍自己的胸脯：“我明白。我会和麦克雷大人一起，为保护我们村庄献出一份力。”

“那就好。”麦克雷笑笑，从上衣口袋里掏出一根雪茄熟练地点上。他吐出一口烟雾，挑眉示意雅各布可以离开。随即他走回行李箱前面，端详着面前的物品。几件换洗的衣服，雪茄，火柴，狼眼手电筒，圣水，指南针，一些生活必需品，几枚看着可怜兮兮的子弹——这便是麦克雷的所有家产了。

虽然他在外名声赫赫，但这并不能掩盖他早已穷困潦倒的事实。吸血鬼猎人这个名号虽然很酷，但吸血鬼又不是动物，哪来那么多给他们猎杀。这个行业竞争激烈，麦克雷的曾祖父——艾伯罕·范海辛好不容易为他打下了一片江山。如今吸血鬼早已消声灭迹，麦克雷的生活方式从来就不如曾祖父那时红极一时的光彩。他通过利用祖先的荣耀在这偏远的山区到处蹭吃蹭喝，但凡是听过范海辛大名的村民都会对他给予毫无犹豫的信任。人类本身就对这一类魔幻的事物感兴趣，所以麦克雷只要将自己的经历稍微渲染一下，基本就不愁吃穿了。

虽然他干着骗人的勾当，却也不是全无本事。他自恃也是个神枪手，大概捉捕一两个吸血鬼不成问题。虽然他还没有见过真正的吸血鬼，但他们也不过就是会吸血的人类罢了。只要有弱点，麦克雷就毫无畏惧。而那个所谓的吸血鬼也不是编造的谎言——据说他是血腥夫人的直系后代，几天前定居在了这个村庄的山后面。这个基本只在大城市漂浮不定的老家伙忽然来到了这样偏僻寂静的小地方，一定有什么隐情。这么想着的麦克雷，马不停蹄地跟着他追了过来。

吸血鬼猎人收拾了一下，看了看时间还早，给自己做了个晚餐，还用那狭小的浴缸泡了个热水澡。他躺在浴缸里伸展着自己长途跋涉而酸疼不已的小腿，舒服得睡了过去。

麦克雷醒过来的时候已经是午夜了。他将擦拭过的维和者插回枪套，戴上挂在门边的帽子，趁着夜色正浓往山后面赶去。在麦克雷家门口还有几盏微弱的路灯，越往前走，就越是黑得伸手不见五指。麦克雷打开手电筒，一边小心地避开眼前的树枝，一边注意不被脚下的树根绊倒。风吹过树叶传出沙沙的声音，有小动物从他身旁钻进灌木丛。夜里的空气凉得有些瘆人，麦克雷呼出一口白气，将贴身的地图抽出来查看。来这里之前他就已经精心研究过这里的地形，但现下要找还是有点困难。他拿出指南针，看着不停乱转的指针叹了口气，知道派不上什么用场。

四周廖无人烟，麦克雷将火柴掏出来点燃了雪茄。吸了两口他感觉有点冷了，想着要不要今晚先回去，明天再说。他刚从地上起来，忽然就听到马车的声音。听上去离这里很近，麦克雷不禁暗忖：这么晚了，是谁坐马车到这种地方？会是他要找的那个人吗？

他马上就往听到的马车声音的方向那跑去。大老远地他就看到一栋非常不起眼的房子，很小，坐落在几座大树之下，难怪他之前怎么都看不见。他快速接近那栋小房子，以最近却不会被发现的距离躲在树后观察。

房子前停着一辆马车。虽然说是马车，但布置得非常诡异。马车的四角各放着一个头骨，里头点着蜡烛，用以照明马车前进的道路。马车的车轮也是由腿骨制成，而麦克雷怀疑那遮住马车的帘子是不是一张人皮。装潢如此骇人的马车竟会突兀地出现在这种地方，足以证明这间房子的主人绝对就是他要找的家伙。

正这么想着，房门忽然被打开了。从里头走出来两个人，走在前面的裹着一身棕色披风，走在后面的则穿着一身猩红色的军服。麦克雷定睛一看，发现后面那个正是他要找的吸血鬼。杰克·莫里森不仅皮肤惨白，就连头发也白得在月下笼罩着淡淡的光晕。两条可怖的伤疤横穿他有些苍老的脸，深黑的眼眶里嵌着两枚鸡血宝石的一样的眸子。而此时走在前面的人忽然转过身子来，麦克雷发现他的眼睛再也不能从他身上移开了。

那个人……不，那个生物。他只是一个人形的怪物，头颅的部分空空如也。从那被华丽的斗篷遮住的颈项处只有色泽缥缈的光烟，但却一点也不影响他的美丽。棕色的斗篷在腰部完美地收拢，显露出他细窄的腰身和结实的臀部曲线。健硕的大腿每次的摩擦都带给人无限旖旎的遐想。麦克雷实在没想到自己会在这个时候看到只会出现在上个世纪的传说里的东西，这个怪物的出现夺走了他所有思考的能力。年轻的吸血鬼猎人一动不动地扒在树干后面注视着那个怪物蹬上了马车，然后从人皮帘子后面伸出一只戴着皮手套的手。杰克·莫里森握着那只手说了些什么，然后在上面吻了一下。随即，吸血鬼往后退了几步，目送着同样没有头部的怪马呼啸而去。这时麦克雷才回过神来，想起来自己来这里的目的。

莫里森没想到自己刚送走无头死神，腰部就被一把左轮手枪顶住了。他抬起头，看到一张熟悉又陌生的脸。为什么感觉在哪里见过这个家伙？ 莫里森皱起眉头，自己活了太久，一时间要从所有记忆里见过的人里头寻找和这个人的信息有些困难。

“我叫杰西·麦克雷。艾伯罕·范海辛的曾孙子。”麦克雷看着他皱着眉头思索的样子，忍不住出声提醒道。莫里森听到他的话以后又想了很久，才从那张脸上找到和范海辛相似的元素。他终于舒展了眉头，嘴角却仍然是紧绷的。

“你是说那个吸血鬼猎人？那和我有什么关系。”莫里森盯着麦克雷的眼睛，一直警惕着的麦克雷马上就移开视线，成功避免被他蛊惑。

“别装了。杰克·莫里森，我早就知道你的真实身份了。活了一千年的吸血鬼，像你这样隐藏得这么好的可不多。我该说你是心思缜密，还是老奸巨猾呢？”

见自己的把戏被识破，莫里森遗憾地叹了口气。不过这也说明了眼前的家伙的确是范海辛的后人。他有些无奈地说：“我没有打算伤害任何人，你追踪我也没用。”

麦克雷不屑地回答：“是一个正常人都知道，吸血鬼的话是不可信的。更何况，你的存在本身就已经是一个潜在的威胁了。”

这明显种族歧视的话让莫里森有些生气了：“该死的，那你想怎样？在这里杀了我，用我的血酿葡萄酒吗？”

“我还没有那么恶趣味。这样，我可以让你继续在这里生活，但我有一个条件。”麦克雷的眼珠子转了转。

“唉，就知道。贪婪的人类，要钱是吧？”莫里森不耐烦地从口袋里掏出几张零散的票子，塞进麦克雷的口袋里。他想了想，又掏出了几个硬币也扔了进去。他瞪着麦克雷，“满足了吗？快点从我面前消失。”

麦克雷闭上因为惊愕微微张开的口，对莫里森摇了摇头。“我杰西·麦克雷是那么好打发的人吗？老家伙，你未免也太小看我了。”

“有话快说，只要你别再烦我。”白发的吸血鬼翻了个白眼。

“刚才来的那个——没有头的家伙，是谁？”

“……”莫里森的表情突然变得很不高兴，虽然他一直都是那副谁欠了他三百万的样子。“他的事我无可奉告。”

麦克雷搓了搓手，循循善诱：“拜托，别这么小气。你只要告诉我他什么时候会来就行。我只想跟他做个朋友，不会麻烦到你的。”

莫里森盯着麦克雷看的眼神让后者暗自抹了把冷汗，手不禁往下握住枪套里的维和者。气氛僵硬了一会儿，吸血鬼总算再次开口。

“我不知道他什么时候会来，但我可以告诉你他可能会去的地方。”

* * *

就这样，麦克雷现在站在了女巫的家门口。

据莫里森的描述，女巫的住所坐落在黑森林的深处。具体的细节他也很含糊，吸血鬼撒谎的技巧十分高超，连麦克雷这样的老油条也看不出来他是故意隐瞒还是真的不清楚。总之就是这么一句轻描淡写的话，让麦克雷花了整整一个星期才找到这个地方。他问的大部分村民都不知道有这么个地方，直到他问了黑森林附近某个路过的商人，才勉强寻得位置。

即使现在仍然是白天，黑森林却是漆黑一片。茂密的参天大树遮蔽了白日，森林里弥漫着浓雾，将可见度降到最低。难怪之前的商人提起这个地方都是一脸恐惧地警告麦克雷不要来这个地方，恐他有去无回。但杰西·麦克雷是什么人，伟大的艾伯罕·范海辛的后代，人类的英雄。终于，麦克雷凭着他惊人的胆识和对不明生物的执着在沼泽边找到了一个哥特装修的小木屋。

他在木门上敲了敲，手套与门框发出清脆的声响。里面半天都没有声响，当麦克雷想再敲的时候，却敏锐地察觉到不对劲。一阵强风袭来，他本能地往旁边滚去，抽出维和者就朝自己原本站着的地方射击。他的子弹打在一个奇形怪状的生物上，有点像小蛇的怪物嘶嘶地叫着缩成一团。银制子弹嵌在它的身体里，竟像是被塞在果冻里，对其毫发无损。这时麦克雷才发现，这只刚才袭击他的生物全身透明，就像一种蛇形的史莱姆。

就在麦克雷仍然惊异着的时候，那只史莱姆突然一跃而起，包住了麦克雷的手臂。麦克雷不禁发出了惨叫，感觉到有酸液从那只生物的身体中渗透出来，竟然就这么腐蚀了他的手臂！短短的几秒钟里，他的手臂竟然被溶解得深可见骨，麦克雷也想不了那么多，不停地将自己的手臂狠狠地往一旁的树干甩去。可那团东西就像跗骨之蛆，怎么也不肯从他手臂上下来，甚至还有往上延伸的趋势。麦克雷脸色惨白地咬着牙从口袋里掏出圣水，用牙咬开塞子往自己的手臂上浇去——他仅剩的皮肉上发出白烟，烤熟一般发出滋滋的声音。这股剧痛让麦克雷满头大汗地跪在地上，两眼一黑就失去了意识。

再次睁开眼睛的时候，他躺在一张舒适的小床上。所在的房间不大，不如说很拥挤，但都摆满了复杂的小装饰。玻璃管装着的眼珠糖果，古怪的白骨挂饰，黑色和橙色的灯饰色调——都显示出这间房间的主人品味有些异于常人。麦克雷醒来的第一件事就是去看自己的左手臂——原本是白骨的地方此时被一种黑曜石色泽的金属覆盖。他抬了抬食指，一块圆滑的条状金属也抬了起来。麦克雷这才意识到，自己的左手肘以下的部分被装上了一个机械义肢。

此时，让他失去一条手臂的罪魁祸首推开了门。随着吱呀一声，穿着高跟鞋的身影出现在门的背后。黑森林女巫是一位有着太阳一样的金发的美丽女性，她看到麦克雷以后露出了微笑，坐在麦克雷的床边。

“你终于醒了，感觉如何？”女巫看了看麦克雷呆滞的脸，“噢，忘记说了。你的手臂因为某些原因不能用了，所以我就帮你装了个新的。让本世纪最伟大的女巫安吉拉·齐格勒为你制作的义肢，你下辈子就该作为我的奴仆为我所用。”

麦克雷花了好长时间才反应过来她说的话。“某些原因？你说某些原因？”他的声音非常激动，“我的手臂可是活活被你门口的那个鬼东西吃掉了！”

安吉拉抱着手臂，毫不留情地指责：“谁叫你随意擅闯我的领地。我还没有给你算账呢——你杀死了我看门的宠物，并且让我费事为你修复手臂，你该怎么报答我？”

“该死……杰克·莫里森告诉我你的事情的时候，可从来没有说过这一点。”麦克雷捂着脑袋坐在床上，显得有些无助。看着安吉拉那副蛮不讲理的样子，他的内心很乱，难道他这辈子就栽在这里了吗？这个女巫不会对他下诅咒，让他被永远困在黑森林里吧？

“等等，你刚才提到杰克？”安吉拉的语气忽然变得有些微妙。麦克雷点点头，安吉拉嘟起脸颊思考了一下，最后有些无奈地谈了口气。“既然是杰克介绍过来的，那就是贵客了。让你受到这种遭遇是我的过失，这个手臂就当做弥补我的不周到。”

麦克雷心中一凛。没想到事情还有转机，早知道那个吸血鬼的名字这么好用，他早就该在敲门的时候大喊“杰克·莫里森让我来找你”。不过现在想什么都太晚了，确认女巫对他抱有歉意以后，他大大咧咧地躺回床上架起双腿，换了个舒服的姿势。

“你用什么方法装的这玩意？”他好奇地伸缩着自己义肢上的手指，使用自如，就好像天生就长着这样的手臂一样。

安吉拉笑得神秘：“这是女巫的秘密。但我也确实费了不少功夫，比如为你制作的都是上好的材料，保证能用到你死的那天。”

“哦？帮一个陌生的闯入者装这么贵重的东西，你还真是大方。”

“到你死去的那天，我会亲自将它回收的。”安吉拉笑眯眯地说，“况且，我也已经得到了你珍贵的东西。”

安吉拉的话让麦克雷浑身不舒服。“什么东西？”

女巫没有说话，指了指一旁悬挂在麦克雷旁边的白骨挂饰。麦克雷发现那根之前没注意到的骨头的形状，确实很像一根左手骨……

满意地看到麦克雷大声地咽了口唾沫，安吉拉交叠起双腿，优雅地捋了捋头发。

“那么，杰西·麦克雷，你到我这里来有何贵干？”

麦克雷危险地眯起眼睛：“你知道我的名字？”

“女巫无所不知。”安吉拉人畜无害地微笑回应。

“那你也应该知道我为何而来。”麦克雷紧盯着她蓝色的眼睛，“那个没有头的生物……杰克·莫里森说，你制造了它。”

“无头死神。或者说，加布里尔·莱耶斯——他是我最完美的杰作。”一提到他，女巫的语气就变得非常愉悦，隐隐带着颤抖，像是一个艺术家正在激昂地展示自己倾尽毕生制作的完美画作。

“……你给死神取了大天使的名字，真是恶趣味。”麦克雷皱起眉头。但不能否认，非常适合他。

“……虽然我不想反驳你的后半句话，但他的名字不是我取的。”女巫一脸无辜地辩解道，“他和杰克本来都是黑森林的佣兵。当时的情况有些复杂……杰克接受了初拥，变成了吸血鬼。而加布里尔将灵魂交给了我。”

“人类怎么会随意地和吸血鬼与女巫交易？这对他们有什么好处？”麦克雷察觉到安吉拉的话有哪里不对劲。

“杰克出了点意外——他被某个吸血鬼咬了。加布里尔以为他必死无疑，毕竟杰克看起来那么虚弱——于是他就找到了我，让我救杰克的性命。我对他说，你必须用你的灵魂做代价，他毫不犹豫地答应了。”

“而让杰克·莫里森唯一活下去的方法就是让他变成吸血鬼？”

安吉拉鼓起了掌。“没错，我帮他从初拥的危险下活了过来。而加布里尔也因此成为了我的奴仆。”

“可，加布里尔怎么会愿意牺牲自己的生命救莫里森？他们之间的关系有这么深厚吗？”麦克雷又提出疑问。

“他们曾经是战友，是好友，是搭档……”安吉拉故意拉长了尾音。“……是情人。”

麦克雷没想到他们之间居然是这种关系。虽然之前看到莫里森对无头死神的态度确实有些暧昧，但他以为那只是吸血鬼的待客礼仪。毕竟那些装模作样的欧洲人总是会一脸自然地做些亲昵过头的举动。另一方面，他对他们之间的关系感到了些许愤怒。自然而然地，他为自己看上的东西先被别人抢了一步又开始感到焦躁。

“但那都是‘曾经’而已。”麦克雷强调了句子里的重点。

安吉拉挑挑眉，继续说道：“一开始杰克无法接受自己变成吸血鬼，情人变成阴间生物的事实。刚开始的加布里尔还拥有着以前的记忆。所有发生的一切乱了他的头脑，他很害怕无法控制自己四处滥杀无辜。所以，杰克亲手砍下了他的头颅，将它埋葬在了黑森林最深处的土壤里。”

麦克雷被这骇然的故事惊得两眼睁得大大的。“可他……不是爱着加布里尔吗？怎么忍心下手……？”他的喉咙干干哑哑的，根本不知道怎么形容自己的感受。

“那时候的杰克以为加布里尔变成了无法思考的怪物，所以决定亲手解决他。他甚至不知道加布里尔是为了他才变成这幅样子——更不知道那时候加布里尔对他的记忆全部都封锁在那颗头颅里。当然都过了几百年了，秘密早就守不住了。等杰克将他的头颅挖出来以后，早就变成头骨了。”

“他一定很后悔。”

“后悔有什么用呢？是杰克亲手毁掉了他和加布里尔的过去。现在的加布里尔只是一具空壳，还留有一丝加布里尔本能的意识和对莫里森的眷恋……或者说，怨恨罢了。”安吉拉说，“无头死神是他现在的所有一切了。杰西，你还年轻，你可不是杰克的对手。”

杰西不屑地一笑。“噢，女巫小姐。你是在质疑吸血鬼猎人的能力吗？杰克·莫里森不过是一个寂寞孤老的素食吸血鬼罢了。更何况，他早就已经失去拥有加布里尔的机会了。”

看着麦克雷炫耀似地旋转把玩着左轮手枪，安吉拉赞许地用手指拂过他胸口的十字扣。“这才是竞争精神。把加布里尔从杰克那里抢过来，去做你想做的……用我给你的一切。”她凑近在他耳边低声诱惑，“作为代价……”

一股香气充斥了麦克雷的鼻腔。他两眼一黑，失去了意识。

* * *

麦克雷醒过来的时候正站在黑森林的入口处。他的面前是没有被树林遮挡的夜空，繁星高照。冰凉的夜风充斥着他的肺部，让他舒适地舒了一口气。他摸了摸自己的口袋，发现里面装着一张牛皮纸，上面还有女巫的笔记。那是一张浅显易懂的黑森林的地图，并且告诉麦克雷敲门的暗号。看了才知道，麦克雷之前绕了多少弯路。要是杰克·莫里森之前不要那么吝啬地多告诉他一点信息，他也不至于这么惨了。

不过，这一趟经历大概不亏。起码他得到了一个稀奇的机械手臂——前提是那上面没有女巫对他施下的死亡咒语——让他的手臂在最危险的时候自己逃之夭夭之类的。麦克雷将牛皮纸揣回兜里，裹紧衣服往村庄的方向走去。他所在的地方很静谧，远离黑森林以后就再也听不到树叶的声音。他站在一片宽广的平地上，四周静悄悄的，一个人也没有。他想，他若是个牛仔的话，这里一定是个赛马的好地方。

忽然，有什么声音传入了他的耳朵。就因为这里过于安静，再细微的声音也能被毫无保留地捕捉。除此之外，这声音对麦克雷来说是非常熟悉的——马车的车轮声。属于无头死神特有的，用骨头制成的轱辘摩擦地板才会发出的声音。他感到自己出了一手心的汗，四处张望着，果不其然看到远远的几抹微不足道的烛光正朝自己这个方向移动。麦克雷屏着呼吸，看到那辆马车越驶越近，直到来到他面前——他从被风吹起的人皮遮帘的缝隙里看到莱耶斯正坐在马车里。他棕色的盔甲和披风在月下泛着混沌的光泽，颈上的空洞里是虚无的光晕。没有多想，麦克雷一个箭步冲上去，牢牢地捉住了马车的边缘，整个人一跃而起，险险地踩在马车上。

马车没有因为他的动作减速，一直往前急急地行驶着。无头死神坐在车内，对他的动作置若罔闻，就像是没有察觉到他的存在。麦克雷用一只手捂着自己快要被劲风吹走的帽子，那只机械手使劲地扣着马车的窗沿。如果是正常人的手臂，这样的拉扯肯定是要骨折或者脱臼的。麦克雷将帽子从脑袋上摘下来，用牙咬住，然后施力从马车那个狭小的窗口翻进车内。他想过要是自己被卡在上面的情况，但还好窗户刚好够他出入，他平时的锻炼也没有白费。这马车本来就是单人的，内部的空间也很小，麦克雷落地之后，脸直接就枕在无头死神的靴子上。他心想幸好对方没有穿那种满是铆钉的鞋子，不然这一下他就得直接破相了。

麦克雷以最快的速度站起来，顺便拍了拍自己的衣服。他这种在喜欢的人面前保持完美形象的举动并没有引起无头死神的注意，后者仍然保持着同样的坐姿一动不动，像是睡着了一样。但这并不能排除他其实正在细致地观察自己的可能性——麦克雷忽然有些害羞。这是他长这么大第一次有些腼腆的感觉，以往撒谎骗人眼睛都不会眨一下，到现在他却不知道手该往哪里放。紧张过头的麦克雷选择了用对想要泡到手的姑娘打招呼的轻浮手势，用左手对死神比了一个手枪的姿势。

“你好啊，我的名字叫杰西·麦克雷。”

无头死神毫无反应。麦克雷话说出口就有点后悔，再怎么说自己随意闯上别人的马车还说这种没头没尾的话也有点过分了。就在他在心里懊恼的时候，无头死神的身体却微微一动，但麦克雷不能确定那是不是因为马车颠簸的缘故。但接下来无头死神的举动就很明显了——他伸出手捉住了麦克雷的左手臂。

虽然隔着手套，隔着一层衣物，更别说隔着一层金属……麦克雷仍然觉得有触电的感觉。他的手指顺着麦克雷的机械手臂抚摸着，缓慢而认真，最后松开了它。麦克雷还没来得及回味他指尖的温度，只听见不知道从哪里传来了低低的声音。

“安吉拉……”

麦克雷过了好几秒才反应过来，那是莱耶斯的声音。和他想象中的一样低沉有磁性，带着些许的倦惰和傲慢。他感觉自己的心脏漏跳了几拍，屏住呼吸等待着更多的话语，莱耶斯却没有再说一个字。马车此时停了一小会儿，但很快又行驶了起来。

“对，这是女巫安吉拉为我做的东西。你认出来了？”他用轻快的语调挑起话题， “她门口的小家伙把我的整个手臂溶解了……”

麦克雷小心地坐在他身边，他对此也没有任何反应，就像麦克雷是一个透明人一样。车厢里很拥挤，麦克雷的大腿一直挨着莱耶斯的大腿，从上面感觉不到任何温度。但麦克雷觉得很开心，比他成功将任何一个女孩儿拐上床的时候都开心。他转过头，橘黄色的荧光散发着温暖的气息。麦克雷有一种想用那烛光一样美丽的莱耶斯的灵魂点燃自己的雪茄的冲动；如果死在这样的美梦之下，大概就像依靠着最后一根火柴的温暖冻死的可怜人。但麦克雷觉得，这或许不是件坏事。

“我从女巫那里听说了你的事。你不介意我叫你加比吧？听上去很俏皮，你看上去就像那种脑袋上会戴着南瓜的家伙。要不要考虑一下？说起来，你的脖子在冬天会不会着凉啊？就像人类需要戴帽子一样——“

“……“

“你的马车设计可真特别。我特别喜欢马车边的那几只蜡烛，似乎不管车速多快他们都不会熄灭。是尸油做的蜡烛吗？我没有这方面的研究……还是说火焰是鬼火，就像是你脖子上的这样——所以才不会熄灭？”

“……”

“说到这个，你的斗篷——我第一次看到的时候就很喜欢。这个剪裁可真是巧夺天工，是你做的吗？还是说是安吉拉？我想象不到你拿着缝纫剪刀的模样……虽然很居家很可爱，但是总觉得哪里不对。大概比起剪刀，镰刀更符合你的身份吧。”

“……”

“我们这是要去哪儿？我希望是你家。你不介意我去你家坐坐吧？最好有点冰冻的朗姆酒，合着燕麦做的小点心。手工做的那种，我特别喜欢，以前学着做过。你想不想尝尝？有空的话我可以手把手教你——”

“……”

“加比，你不说话的话，我就要吻你了。”

麦克雷闭着眼睛嘟着嘴朝无头死神接近。就在他感觉自己的胸口要贴上对方的时候，一只戴着皮手套的手挡住了他的嘴。麦克雷睁开眼睛，忽然感觉一阵天旋地转——无头死神用一只手握住他的下巴，将他提到门边。还没等麦克雷反应过来，他的靴子就踹在了麦克雷的屁股上。

“哎哟妈啊！”

英俊潇洒的吸血鬼猎人狼狈地摔倒在草地上。他修剪得当的胡须上沾满了灰尘和泥土，眼角也被石头磨出了一道血痕。所幸的是他没有大碍，只是莱耶斯踹在他身体上的力道肯定让那一块青紫了。他倒抽一口气从地上坐起来，看着莱耶斯的马车消失在浓雾中。

“麦克雷大人……？”

前来探望他的雅各布看到他这幅样子有些慌张，急忙放下怀里新鲜的面包把他扶起来。麦克雷才发现此时已经是清晨了，天蒙蒙亮，清脆的鸟叫从树梢上传来。雅各布为他到浴室里放满了温暖的水，帮麦克雷将满是尘土的大衣和被磨损得破破烂烂的衬衣脱下来，然后再将顶着鸡窝头和青黑眼眶的范海辛后人推到浴缸里。待到这位邋遢的吸血鬼猎人从浴缸里出来，雅各布正准备洗帮他缝补好的衣物。

麦克雷一边用浴巾擦拭着自己，一边无所事事地坐在一边看着他帮自己洗衬衣。雅各布是个和他年纪相仿的男人，看上去却远比实际年龄要老得多。一半的头发已经花白，眼下青黑，额上的皱纹数不胜数。据说他和他的妻子有两个孩子，而其中一个孩子常年重病。雅各布大概是为她操心劳累过度，所以变成了现在这个模样了吧。

“雅各布，你在这里帮我这么多忙没关系吗？你的妻子难道不会抱怨这位新来的大人经常劳烦她的丈夫吗？”

“哪里的话。为麦克雷大人效劳是我的荣幸。而且，梅洛一直忙着照顾我的孩子们。尤其是我的儿子，您知道，他总是那么淘气。”一提到他的孩子，雅各布就温和地笑了起来。

“我记得你还有个女儿。总是生病的那个，她怎么样了？”

雅各布搓衣服的动作停止了，他脸色难看地叹了口气，“最近她的情况好像有些恶化了，我和梅洛轮流照顾她，所以没有抽出时间来看您。昨晚她微微有了些好转，梅洛此时正在看着她。我一夜没睡，也睡不着，所以想着还不如来给您送点吃的。我还害怕会不会打扰您的睡眠，没想到竟然会看到您坐在门口。说起来，麦克雷大人，您为什么会……？”

“没什么，只是不小心摔了一跤罢了。”麦克雷摆摆手。刚想随便说点借口来解释之前的异常，门外忽然响起了人大喊的声音，伴随着急促的敲门声。

“不好了——！不好了——！麦克雷大人，雅各布先生在您那里吗？”

麦克雷和雅各布对视了一眼，雅各布从板凳上站起来，跑去将门打开。一个神色焦急的年轻男孩儿站在门口，麦克雷认出来他是住在东边的伊凡。男孩儿看到雅各布的瞬间就双眼发亮，他抓住雅各布的衣服，使劲儿往外拖。

“快走，雅各布先生！安吉拉她……！”

“她怎么了？！”雅各布大惊失色，连告别也忘记和麦克雷说，随着伊凡急匆匆地跑了。麦克雷一听事情不对，以最快的速度抓上外套，跟着他们跑了出去。

一群人围在雅各布的女儿的床边。因为病种的原因女孩儿的脸色蜡黄，继承了母亲的金发毫无光泽地垂在枕头上。虽然非常瘦小，但是能看得出是个非常漂亮乖巧的孩子。雅各布站在床边，仿佛抽干了所有力气。他的眼眶和鼻头通红，豆大的泪珠从瘦削的脸颊上滚下来。麦克雷脸色凝重地走到雅各布身边，用手安抚地搭住他的肩膀。“她真是个小天使，愿她在天堂得到安息。”

“谢谢您，麦克雷大人。”雅各布哽咽道， “她从小就是这个病怏怏的样子。我和梅洛找了很多医生，都说是绝症，我们也知道她活不长……麦克雷大人，我们知道总会有这么一天的。但这一天到来的时候，我还是无法接受……”

一旁的梅洛听到他这么说，更加泣不成声。

麦克雷只能沉重地拍了拍他的肩膀以表安慰。妇人的哭声和悲伤的氛围让他难以适从，麦克雷走出了房间，看到站在门外的伊凡。

“昨晚雅各布走了以后，她忽然就不行了。在睡梦中没了呼吸，死的时候应该没有痛苦吧。一声不响的，连梅洛夫人也没有即刻发现她过世了……”伊凡喃喃地说着，“我以前总以为安吉拉能永远活下去。虽然一直在病榻上，她却总是笑得那么坚强。为什么死神要带走像她一样的天使呢？”

死神？天使？麦克雷忽然想到了什么。在马车上的时候，莱耶斯曾经呢喃过安吉拉的名字。那时他以为他指的是“那位女巫”，难不成，他是指“雅各布的女儿”？如果莱耶斯的出现真的和安吉拉的死亡有关，那么他就完全能掌控下一次和莱耶斯见面的机会。

伊凡看着吸血鬼猎人颤抖着从大衣的口袋里抽出雪茄含在嘴里，主动上前用火柴替他点上烟。他谢绝了麦克雷给他的另一只雪茄，“我妈不让我抽。”他说。

“可今天是特别的日子，不是吗？”麦克雷将雪茄塞到他的上衣口袋。“抽一根吧，你会需要的。”

“谢谢，您真是个好人。”年轻的男孩抿着嘴道了谢，年长的吸血鬼猎人对他咧嘴一笑，含着雪茄转身离开。

一个星期后，天气忽然变冷了。天上下起了小雪，四处银装素裹。麦克雷裹着围巾，踏着还浅浅的雪，走在林间小路上。他呼出的雪茄的烟和白雾混在一起，消失在空气里。走了一会儿，他停下来休息了一下，将靴子上的雪蹭在一旁的树干上。他从狭窄的石板路上出来，站在足够宽广的路上。不一会儿，马车的声音就传了过来。麦克雷在马车接近的时候猛地捉住马车的边缘，敏捷地跳了上去。他吸取了第一次跳马车的经验，改为从门口进去。虽然脸会被那肮脏的人皮帘子扫到，但这是唯一保证美观的方法。

“夜安，加比。我希望这次你不会再把我从马车上踢下去——都过了一个星期了，我那个地方还是疼得要命啊。”

吸血鬼猎人风流地弹了弹帽檐，对莱耶斯嘿嘿一笑，坐在他旁边。无头死神对他的行为置之不理，麦克雷也就得寸进尺地去摸他的手。同样戴着手套的手覆上另一只手，没有丝毫的温度。他小心翼翼地摘下莱耶斯的手套，映入眼帘的是一只苍白如雪的手心。莱耶斯的手很大，满是因为握枪产生的老茧。他摘下手套，手指划过它的每一寸皮肤，感受着指腹间的柔软。一只属于佣兵的手，曾经沾着无数人的鲜血。现在它就这么温顺乖巧地躺在自己的手心里，他甚至可以与它十指相扣。

麦克雷将莱耶斯的手紧紧地扣着，将他的手背放到唇边，深情地吻了一下。无头死神没有拒绝，就像个大型的人形玩偶，不说话也不动弹。麦克雷胆子大了一些，再次亲吻了莱耶斯的手背，随即摊开他的掌心，从指间吻向掌心。他的舌头舔过每一寸老茧覆盖的地方，嘴唇则沿着铺下的道路留下虔诚的印记。他能感觉到他做这些的时候，莱耶斯正在看着他。那双眼睛一定是玩味的，因为没有头颅所以带着露骨的嘲弄。麦克雷甚至不能去责怪这样的莱耶斯，因为他就吃这一套。

“拉托娜……”

马车驶过一个地方停了下来，与此同时他听到他的梦中之人轻轻呼唤着一个名字。麦克雷的呼吸变得有些急促起来。虽然另一方毫无反应，但麦克雷却无法抑制地勃起了。他出了一身冷汗，几乎有些粗暴地伸手去解自己的皮带，一方面又不忘记用余光小心注意着莱耶斯的反应。就怕无头死神会趁他一个不注意将裸着下身的麦克雷踢出车外，造成一些不必要的损失。好在莱耶斯仍是没有什么反应，就连刚才被麦克雷使用过的手也静静地垂在一旁。麦克雷用一只手扶着自己的东西抚慰着，另一只手再次握住莱耶斯的手。

一开始他不敢让莱耶斯的手去直接碰他的阴茎。要是莱耶斯一个不高兴直接将小麦克雷捏断，他一辈子都不可能再让莱耶斯“性福”了。但是自慰对象就坐在旁边的诱惑实在太大了，更何况对方并没有拒绝的意思——麦克雷将它的手松松地环住自己的性器，带着它上下滑动。那一点点老茧磨蹭到他细嫩的皮肤，带来电流蹿过的快感，使他整个人晕热不已。他让莱耶斯的手紧紧地圈着他的分身，就像是在进入莱耶斯的身体一样摩擦着他的手掌。他粉红色的头部在那刚刚被他舔舐濡湿的手掌握成的小洞里猛烈地进出着，强烈的视觉刺激让麦克雷低吼一声，一阵抽搐后释放了出来。

精液喷射在马车和莱耶斯的袖口，麦克雷阖眸剧烈地喘息着，松开了莱耶斯的手。而让麦克雷害怕的事情发生了——莱耶斯的手仍然牢牢地握着他的柱身，麦克雷能感觉到他戏谑的眼睛正从那不存在的头颅上盯着他看。他的头上开始冒出冷汗，正处于疲软期的他此时毫无反抗的能力：“嘿，亲爱的，放轻松……”

他听到莱耶斯低声从喉间发出一阵像是猎食动物锁定猎物之后发出的充满侵略性的咕噜声。随后，那只大手开始像他刚才教的一样抚慰起来。麦克雷倒抽一口气，不禁大声呻吟起来。莱耶斯正在主动为他手淫的事实在脑海里愈发清晰起来，他甚至在短时间内又重新勃起了。莱耶斯的方式和他自己来的丝毫不同，他完全无法掌控莱耶斯的节奏，整个人被他带着走，时而激烈时而温和。就像在海里被各方向打来的海浪推来耸去，他迷失在欲望的海洋里，沉沦在名为莱耶斯的美酒里无法自拔。直到最后射出来那一刹那，他的脑子里都好像磕了药一样乱成一团，眼皮神经质地翕动着，却根本想不起来刚才发生了什么事。

莱耶斯嗤笑着将手掌里的精液抹在麦克雷的大腿上，然后将挂在麦克雷肩上的手套重新戴回去。他戴手套的动作极为优雅，犹如做手术的医生上阵的前一刻那样细致。麦克雷整个人软在他怀里，他棕色的脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，因为马车的颠簸一晃一晃的。莱耶斯不会呼吸，但麦克雷却能听见他心脏跳动的声音。很响亮，就如同麦克雷自己的心一样砰砰地跳个不停。

“你真是太棒了，加比。为我做了那么多，我是不是也该回敬你一下？”麦克雷回味无穷地舔了舔嘴唇。他的手不怀好意地摸到莱耶斯的股间，却碰到一个金属的东西。他坐直起来定睛一看，果然是贞操带。扫兴的东西……他用指节叩着坚硬的表面，上面繁复的花纹看起来像是某个古板吸血鬼会喜欢的花式。“这东西的钥匙在他那里吗？莫里森？他一直用这东西锁着你？”

无头死神拨开他的手，不置可否。麦克雷不满意他这个反应，但也无可奈何。他是早就预料到自己肯定得过莫里森这一关，但他没想到莫里森居然会做到这个地步。用贞操带拴着莱耶斯？他当他是谁的宠物吗？莱耶斯可不是谁的东西，不是他麦克雷的，自然也不是他莫里森的——当然，除非莱耶斯自己承认。

“我们会想办法的，好吗。”麦克雷说，“我会把这个东西解开。”

死神没有说话。

“对了，今天你怎么会到这里来？”他敛下心神，决定换个话题。“你刚才叫了拉托娜的名字，你是为她而来的……对吗？”

麦克雷用手指摩挲着自己的胡须，脑海里浮现出一个一头红发，脸上都是雀斑，有点胖的女孩。“我刚搬来这里的时候，她还来给我送了水果。那个女孩儿还说过我长得好看——若是没有伊凡，她肯定会倾心于我。”

莱耶斯没有回应。麦克雷继续说道，“为什么死神要带走像她一样的天使呢?”

“因为死神是邪恶的。”莱耶斯回答。

马车里一时寂静了下来。麦克雷处于极度的震惊之中——他不知道莱耶斯除了念将死之人的名字还会说其他话。这其实也不奇怪，面前的无头死神还残留着加布里尔的一丝意志，也许还具备思考能力。他那些臆想出来的莱耶斯看着他的场景，或许都是真实存在的。想到这里，他有些颤抖地喊着：“加比……”

遗憾的是，无头死神没有给他更多的回应。他又一次被从马车上踢了下来，狼狈地摔进土里。不远处毫无疑问的是一所教堂，此时有好多人围在外面。麦克雷整理了衣服，将大衣上的土拍去，快步走到教堂门口。雅各布看到他以后，带着满脸的忧虑跑到他跟前。

“麦克雷大人，您总算回来了！”

“这是出什么事了？”

雅各布一副非常不舒服的样子。“有人杀了拉托娜，她的尸体被发现在教堂的卫生间里，趴在洗手台上。”他四下看了看周围，见没人注意他们，压低声音凑到麦克雷耳边继续说道，“听检查的人说，她的颈部有两个血洞，整个洗手池都染红了，血液也都流干了，您看会不会是……？”

麦克雷皱起了眉头，“其他人怎么说的？”

“他们说也许是动物，野狼什么的——但没有人真的相信这种说辞。拉托娜的尸体很完整，不像是野兽袭击的行径。况且这又不是在野外，怎么想都说不过去。”

“别声张。这件事我会暗中调查，你和村长商量一下，就对外宣布是动物袭击。”

“都听您的。”雅各布叹了口气，“真是个真是个可怜的女孩儿，她似乎上个星期才和心爱的伊凡订婚。”

“这段时间我会盯着那个家伙，你自己也小心一点。”麦克雷拍拍雅各布的肩膀，余光看到站在老远的伊凡。可怜的小伙子就那么直楞楞地站在原地，半晌从衣服里掏出麦克雷之前给他的那只雪茄，用颤抖得不停的手划上火柴。烟草味似乎让他回过神来，两行清泪从那略显稚嫩的脸颊上滑落，伊凡跪在地上，发出撕心裂肺的吼叫。

麦克雷沉默地看着这一切，不忍心地转身离开。他抬头望着不再清澈的蓝天，灰蒙蒙的雾霾，如同宣誓着厄运与不祥随着他的到来与对无头死神的倾慕笼罩了这个无辜的小村庄。他和所有人都一样希望这一切能够尽快停止。但是在那之后又过了一个星期，雅各布又给他带了一个悲惨的消息——伊凡的死讯。他的尸体被发现在河边，头和脖子泡在水里，颈子上有两个血洞。

“可怜的孩子，竟然和拉托娜一样成为了牺牲品。”雅各布沉重地擦拭着自己的老花镜，无不惋惜地叹气。“真是可惜了，他们还这么年轻。无论是谁做的——那家伙都会得到报应。”

麦克雷沉默地抽着雪茄，没有接话。半晌，他说，“我会和那家伙谈谈的。”

“您的意思是……？”

“这一切都显而易见，不是吗。”麦克雷拧着眉头，吐出的烟卷消散在空气里。“别担心，我会处理好的。”

“愿上天保佑您平安归来，麦克雷大人——”雅各布由衷地说，“——为您保护我们小镇所立下的功劳。”

麦克雷微笑：“但愿如此吧。”

* * *

这日晚上，麦克雷找到了空闲时间，打算到莫里森住的地方瞧瞧。这个地方比上次来的时候多了几分人类气息，不，不如说是居家气息。房子前的空地居然被种上了玉米……麦克雷很怀疑玉米汁是否对能代替血液给予吸血鬼饱和感。但一想到那个年迈的吸血鬼趁着大晚上窝在田间种玉米的模样，他就忍不住笑出了声。麦克雷打开手电筒，放轻脚步走上台阶，打开了房门。大门是虚掩着的，走廊上静悄悄的。麦克雷从来没来过莫里森的家，一时有些好奇地四处探索了一下。

一楼是一个储藏室，一个狭小的浴室，和一个简陋的灶台。客厅只有一个双人沙发和一个散发着陈腐气息的书架。储藏室的温度很低，里面只有一个箱子，里面堆满了未融化的雪和野生动物的血块。他挑挑眉，失去了兴趣，又走到书架前面。是一些对人类来说毫不新奇的书，几乎都和吸血鬼一点关系都没有。看来，莫里森即使作为吸血鬼已经生活了上千年，他仍然过着一个普通人类一样的生活。就连书架旁边放着的老花眼镜，看起来也这么虚伪。

麦克雷撇撇嘴，走上了二楼。楼梯很旧，每当他踩一级都会发出声音。他走得很慢，短短的几节台阶硬是走了好几分钟。整栋房子都没有窗户，就连二楼也不例外。他用手电筒到处照了照，墙壁上挂着一些古老的油画。其中一幅吸引了麦克雷的注意——唯独这幅画像被镶了画框，还是纯金的——这对莫里森来说大概意义非凡。麦克雷不禁停驻在这幅画前，细细端详起来。

画面上，一个棕色皮肤的男人和一个金发男人正坐着聊天。非常普通的场景，两个穿着士兵服装的男人坐在桌前，也许是在抱怨新一轮的训练……又或许是在暗地里说哪个教官的坏话。金发男人的长相非常讨女人喜欢，而棕色皮肤的男人长相稍微粗犷了一些，理着平头，修建齐整的胡须随着嘴角翘着。麦克雷对画里的男人产生了些许微妙的感觉——就好像在哪里见过一样。仔细一看，金发男人似乎长得很像莫里森。难不成这是他年轻时候的画像？那么棕色皮肤的男人是……加布里尔·莱耶斯？

麦克雷为自己突如其来的假设雀跃了一下，马上伏在画像前面看得仔仔细细。越看他就越坚信了自己的怀疑，画师将这个男人的身材展现的淋漓尽致，莱耶斯那标准的大胸窄腰都没被落下。那琥珀色的眸子就像透过画布这边站着的人，麦克雷敢打赌莫里森一定站在他现在站着的位置，无数次亲吻这双动人的眼眸。他开始在脑海里想象起有头的莱耶斯来——那会比现在的无头死神更美妙吗？或许吧。但这个莱耶斯爱的是莫里森，而他的加比只会属于他。

二楼只有一间房间，那就是莫里森的卧室。麦克雷将手电筒关掉，蹑手蹑脚地走到那栋房间门口朝里面窥视。房间不大，正中央摆着一口棺材。麦克雷想到了那根贞操带。莫里森会将钥匙藏在哪里？他轻轻地打开房间里的每个柜子，翻来覆去却一无所获。不过想想也是，这种重要的东西莫里森一定是随身带着的。麦克雷大着胆子走上前去，将棺材轻轻打开一条缝。毫无疑问房子的主人正在里头沉睡着——莫里森的双手交叠在胸前，穿着一丝不苟的红色军服。面前的脸和油画上的重叠在一起；黑色眼眶里的眸子紧闭着，抿着毫无血色的嘴唇。即使头发已经变得雪白，脸上也横铺着两道可怖的伤痕，莫里森依旧英俊得无懈可击。

麦克雷打算摸索他的口袋。他的手还没碰到莫里森，就感觉一股力量拽住了自己的领子，他被猛地拉进了棺材，然后砰的一声，棺材盖扣了下来。麦克雷伏在莫里森身上，棺材狭小得让他完全无法动弹。他能感觉到有什么冰冷却锋利的东西贴着他的脖子，颈动脉的位置——那绝对是莫里森的獠牙。麦克雷不禁咽了口唾沫，咕咚一声在一片寂静中格外响亮。

“嘿，”他一说话，嘴唇就不可抑制地贴着莫里森的耳朵摩擦着。那感觉让他很不舒服，他尝试着挪了挪脑袋，却感觉离莫里森的牙齿更近了。“莫里森，这就是你的待客之道？强行把我拉上你的床？”

“第一，你不是我的客人，你只是一个未受邀请的侵入者。第二，不要用那么充满歧义的说法，我对你没有兴趣。第三，我说过让你不要再来烦我。”

“你这样说可就太令我伤心了。再怎么说我也是范海辛的后代，我们渊源不浅，是吧？”

“油嘴滑舌的家伙。你来找我的目的是什么？”莫里森说话的时候，牙齿在麦克雷脆弱的颈部肌肤上摩擦着，就像是在试探哪个地方最好下口。

麦克雷起了一身鸡皮疙瘩：“等我们从这里出去之后我再和你说行吗？你这样让我很紧张。”

“哦？我以为你是英勇无畏的吸血鬼猎人。难道是害怕了？”

“这跟害怕没有关系，是原则问题。”麦克雷清了清嗓子，“我可是有喜欢的人了，不管你怎么诱惑我都没用。”

不用看也知道莫里森此时白眼都要翻到天上去了。“别抬举自己，你对我来说只不过是送上门的早餐。”

“我以为你不杀生？”

“为你我也许会破例。”

“噢，真感人。别人听了也许还会以为你在对我说情话呢，莫里森先生。”

“……”莫里森的语气里满是嫌弃，“……赶紧给我滚开。”

麦克雷感觉到颈边的獠牙收了回去。他刚兴奋地撑起一点身子，脑袋就磕到了棺材盖上。他惨叫一声又伏回莫里森的身上，手又不死心地伸到旁边去摸索打开棺材盖的机关。很不巧的是，他的一系列行为让他充分地意识到身下的吸血鬼正在晨勃的事实。那个部位对他来说像烫手山芋，麦克雷怪叫着用力撑起自己的身体不让自己的胯部和他接触，无奈空间过于狭窄，他的动作只能让他和莫里森更为贴合。

终于，折腾到麦克雷满头大汗气喘吁吁的时候，莫里森低沉沙哑的声音在他脑袋边响起。“再乱动一下，我就杀了你。”

麦克雷马上装死尸。莫里森的手伸到旁边按了什么，棺材盖就自动掀开了。麦克雷以最快的速度从里面爬出来，像出水的鱼一样大口喘气。莫里森好整以暇地跨出棺材，整理了他那一丝不苟的军服。黑暗之中，这个男人的双眸徐徐生辉，发出妖异的赤色光芒。莫里森没有理会坐在地上的麦克雷，而是迈开长腿绕过他，下了楼。麦克雷跟在他后面，看着他径直走进储藏室，熟练地拿出冻血。见麦克雷靠在灶台旁边看着他，莫里森挑了挑眉，“来点？”

“除非你有苹果酒和裸麦面包。”得到否定的回复以后，麦克雷摇了摇头。“所以，你听说了村庄发生的事了吗？”

“我听说这两个星期有两个年轻人死了，”莫里森的表情看不出什么端倪，“可我不觉得奇怪。毕竟人类就是这么脆弱的生物，随时都可能发生意外。”

“他们怀疑是你干的。”麦克雷紧紧地盯着他。

莫里森眯起眼睛：“他们知道我的存在？”

“现在不，但是那些孩子——他们的死法很显然是出于一个吸血鬼之手。而我认识的吸血鬼，刚好只有你一个。”

“所以你就来找我兴师问罪了。大侦探先生，你有证据证明我就是杀死他们的凶手吗？”

“也许以后会有的。所以莫里森，在那之前——”麦克雷走过去，凑在莫里森的耳边一字一句地说道，“好好享受你最后的时光。”

莫里森冷冷地望着他。那一瞬间吸血鬼的目光像是一把闪着寒光的利剑朝麦克雷直穿过去，麦克雷马上转移了视线，即使如此心脏仍然跳得飞快，手心满是汗水。他喘着气握着胸口的衣物，心脏传来失重的不安感。 他知道这是吸血鬼的能力，如果不是他在威胁莫里森之前就做好了准备，大概现在早就丢了性命。稍微好过一点，他的手马上伸到枪套里握住了维和者。枪膛里上着六枚银子弹，如果全部命中一定能要了眼前之人的性命。他注意着莫里森的一举一动，但对方只是静静地看着他慌张的模样。半晌，莫里森勾起了嘴角。

“为什么？”

“什么？”

“你做这一切是为了加布里尔。”莫里森半眯着眼睛，那双红眸被白色的睫毛遮了一半，既邪恶又满是风情。“你以为干掉了我，他就是你的了？”

麦克雷强行露出一个游刃有余的笑容：“我听不懂你在说什么，我爱加比和你要自寻死路没有任何关系。”

“‘加比’？叫得多么亲热——很难想象，范海辛家的小子对一个无头死神用情至深——艾伯罕听到一定会从坟土里跳出来将你的名字从他的墓碑上抹去。”莫里森露出仿佛被逗笑了一样的表情，那对麦克雷来说简直是一种对他的感情直接的侮辱。后者愤怒地微微憋红了脸颊，他猛地拔出枪顶在莫里森的额前。

“听着，吸血鬼。”麦克雷从喉咙里发出恶狠狠的声音，“我不管你以前和他是什么关系。你已经错过他了，现在轮到我接手。我不会犯你那时犯下的错误，我会对他很好，比你好上一万倍。所以你要是明智，就马上从他的生命里消失——这对你我都好。”

莫里森仍是好笑地摇摇头，“你知道自己在说什么吗？我觉得你已经彻底疯了，杰西·麦克雷。”吸血鬼舔了舔的嘴唇，“他离不开我。他是加布里尔的空壳，因为我才待在这里，你还不懂这一点吗？”

“看来我们是不能达成一致了。”麦克雷的食指搭在扳机上，“真遗憾，我们之后可能要在地狱相见了。”

“我期待着那一天，麦克雷。”

莫里森的面部表情因为那两道伤疤扭曲着，看起来极为狰狞。麦克雷扣下扳机的那一瞬间，吸血鬼变成了一只蝙蝠，狞笑着飞出窗外。翅膀扑棱的声音渐渐远去，麦克雷站在门口看着天边的新月，将维和者放了回去。

* * *

麦克雷一个人静静地站在离莫里森家不远的地方抽烟。不知道过了多久，他的手指都要冻僵的时候，那两个人终于出来了。还是和第一次见的一样，莫里森吻了他的手，然后目送他消失在视线里。麦克雷刚好站在莫里森那个角度看不见的地方，静静地看着那辆马车朝他行驶过来。虽然没有完全停下，马车到他不远处的时候却忽然放满了速度。这还是麦克雷第一次就这么轻而易举地上了莱耶斯的马车，一屁股坐在莱耶斯身边。马车又恢复了原本的速度，麦克雷望着窗外飞驰而去的景色，许久都没有说一句话。

“你在生气吗？”

空气中飘来这么一句话，让麦克雷怀疑自己是不是出现了幻听。他转过头看着莱耶斯，当然看不出任何端倪。他忍不住问道，“刚才是你说话吗？”

“这里除了我们还有谁。”

莱耶斯说这句话的时候麦克雷甚至能脑补出他翻白眼的样子。他过了好一会儿才组织出语言：“……你以往一直在骗我。我以为你除了喊别人的名字，别的什么也不会说。”

“那是你自己擅自的假定。”莱耶斯回答。

麦克雷张了张嘴，喉咙干哑得要命。他心急火燎的，却不知道从何开始说起。莱耶斯没有再说话，给了他足够的思考时间，直到麦克雷用小孩子赌气一般的语气再次开口：“……我为什么要生气。”

“你看到了吧。”

“什么？”

“我和杰克。”

“我还以为自己潜行的技术足够好呢……真头疼，看来以后想要转行当刺客的计划也要泡汤了。”麦克雷自嘲地大声说着，用眼角偷偷看莱耶斯的反应，“但是加比，我杰西·麦克雷凭什么要为你们你情我愿的事而生气啊？”

莱耶斯似乎发出了一阵嘲笑的声音。麦克雷刚想再鼓起勇气说几句死鸭子嘴硬明知故问的话，就感到自己的东西被人握住了。他浑身一僵，低下头一看，是莱耶斯的皮手套。无头死神的一只手隔着布料轻轻摩挲着他的男性象征，另一只手去解他的皮带。麦克雷僵硬地坐着，像哮喘病人一样剧烈地喘着气。眼前发生的一切他超过他的理解范围，先不说莱耶斯怎么会突然有这样的好兴致，但和莱耶斯这样的超自然生物做爱？那是麦克雷从来想都没想过的。

他的下体和主人混沌的理智截然不同，已经因为这突如其来的爱抚在莱耶斯的手掌中完全勃起了。麦克雷的尺寸让莱耶斯发出了“哼……”这样耐人寻味的鼻音，麦克雷不能分辨他到底是满意还是不满意。说到底，只要面对莱耶斯，麦克雷就丧失了所有辨别是非的能力和理智。他满脑子都是面前这个没有头颅的家伙，麦克雷咽了口唾沫，一只手情不自禁地捉住了莱耶斯的手腕。

“怎么，不想要吗？”莱耶斯的动作停了下来，询问道。

“……为什么？”话音出口麦克雷这才发现自己的声音嘶哑得吓人，“你为什么要这么做？只是为了弥补我看见你和莫里森上床的事情吗？”

莱耶斯迟疑了一会儿，“……算是吧。”

“你觉得你欠了我？就因为我喜欢你，而你喜欢别人？”麦克雷忽然笑了起来，虽然那笑声比哭声还难听。“别这样，从一开始就是我的一厢情愿罢了。加比，你没必要为我做那么多。”

他将莱耶斯的手拿回去，放回他的膝盖，然后像拍一只小狗的头一样拍了拍他的手背。麦克雷舒了一口气，尽量不让自己的声音显得那么苦涩：“说真的，我只要每次看到你的马车就已经很幸福了。只要知道你和我存在于同一个世界上，我在这短暂的生命里曾经遇到过你……这一切，就已经让我……”

麦克雷的话还没说完，他就感到身旁的无头死神猛地站了起来。莱耶斯转过身子，将一条腿迈到麦克雷两条腿另外一边，整个人跨坐在麦克雷身上，麦克雷只要抬起膝盖就能顶到莱耶斯的屁股。高大的无头死神充满压迫感地对着自己，麦克雷感到自己的脸大概红到能滴出血了。他支支吾吾地话都没说出口，莱耶斯就开始解开自己的披风，然后将麦克雷的帽子扔到马车的一角。他将麦克雷塞进裤子里的高领毛衣抽出来，近乎粗暴地抚摸着麦克雷锻炼良好的腹肌。麦克雷发出溺水者一样的抽气，感觉到无头死神掐住了他的乳头，毫不留情的力道让他浑身一跳。

“拜托，加比……”麦克雷此时真的要哭出来了，“你别为了安慰我这样做……”

“闭嘴。”

莱耶斯不耐烦地捂住他的嘴，再次将他的阴茎从裤子里掏出来抚慰。麦克雷发出带着哭腔的鼻音，但底下那话儿却兴奋得不像话。和麦克雷头顶的汗一样，前端汩汩地冒着透明的液体。只要拿开捂住他嘴的手，麦克雷就会一直叽叽歪歪说他不想强迫莱耶斯之类的鬼话。莱耶斯现在才觉得没有头是多么不方便的一件事，不能直接堵住他的嘴。莱耶斯的手指灵巧地解开他裆部的装置，就看到麦克雷的眼睛睁大了些，莱耶斯知道他有话要说。

果然，一拿下手，麦克雷就有些不好意思地问道：“加比，你那个……不是贞操带吗？”

“你一天到晚在想些什么？”莱耶斯有些好笑，但手下的动作也没停。因为马车狭窄的空间和自己的姿势不方便，他干脆将自己的裤子直接撕烂。两条有力而结实的大腿暴露在麦克雷面前的时候，这个小崽子马上就噤了声。棕色的眼眸马上就变得深邃起来，麦克雷摘下手套，那双不安分的手沿着莱耶斯的膝盖一直往大腿内侧摸去。冰凉的感觉，却触感极好，光滑得像是丝绸一般。要是不计上面数不清的疤痕，大概就是一块无暇美玉。麦克雷感觉自己又更硬了一些，莱耶斯的手恰到好处地握住他的分身，以让他舒服的力道上下捋动。

麦克雷摸索着他胸口交叉的皮带，想了想还是没有解开。手直接从底下伸到莱耶斯衣服里头，揉捏着他细窄的腰身。他的屁股果然如看上去的一样丰满有弹性，麦克雷忍不住拍了好几下，成功换来无头死神掐住他的脖子的警告。他的手从两瓣结实的臀丘滑入，手指钻入那缝隙，钻进了那隐蔽的小洞——触感的湿润让他皱起了眉头。然后麦克雷忽然想起了这里几分钟前刚被另一个家伙使用过的事实。

“算了。”麦克雷忽然推开了莱耶斯的胸膛，“别做了，加比。”

无头死神沉默地跨坐在他身上，那颈部燃起的火几乎要从橙色变成红色的了——麦克雷想他大概是生气了。意识到这个可能性，麦克雷不禁感到害怕。不是为了惹恼死神而感到恐惧，而是怕以后莱耶斯不再给他上他马车的机会了。想到这里，麦克雷的目光转到了那一团他一直觊觎已久的魂光。

“我的意思是，加比，别用你的身体做了。我比较想操你的脑袋……如果可以的话。”

莱耶斯对他的话表示出了鄙夷和困惑。“脑袋？你觉得我像是有那种东西的人吗？”

麦克雷指指他脖子里透出的橘色光芒。他感觉到莱耶斯的一丝尴尬，麦克雷忽然意识到他说这话可能是对莱耶斯的不尊重，就像是你对一个截肢人士说我想操你的“不存在”的双腿，就操断掉的地方就行了——这无论是谁都会觉得被冒犯吧。

半晌，莱耶斯从他的大腿上下来，改成了跪在麦克雷大腿之间的姿势。从这个角度，麦克雷能清楚地看到那空空的衣领里燃烧着的魂火，妖异地飘动着……他不禁用手去抚摸它——没有温度，没有触觉，但他知道自己在真实地感受着加布里尔。这个认知足以让麦克雷疯狂——他毫不犹豫地就将自己的阴茎插入了莱耶斯的颈项，对方因为他的动作险些有些站不稳，用手扶住了麦克雷的膝盖。出乎意料的，莱耶斯的身体内部既不像岩浆一样滚烫，也不如冻海一样冰冷。就像插入一口温度非常适宜的泉水，莱耶斯的灵魂质体像子宫一样包裹着他，不像他本人的柔软和亲切。他插得极深，顶端甚至能感受到微微的脉动。麦克雷知道那是莱耶斯的心脏，他的生命核心正紧紧地贴着他的柱体。一下两下地搏动着，和麦克雷每次倚靠在他肩膀上听到的一样有力而坚定。安吉拉可真是恶趣味，既然造出了一个怪物，为什么要保留他人类的情感，又为什么要给他一个这么显而易见的弱点呢？

直到最后，麦克雷也无法相信自己竟然就这么凭着莱耶斯心脏的搏动那点微弱的刺激达到了高潮。这大概是他做爱的经历中最离奇，也是最难忘的一次。他直接射在了莱耶斯的生命核心上——那个小小的器官，承载着莱耶斯的全部生命能源，被他的精液满满地浇灌着。做完这一切他已经做好了要被无头死神直接割首的心理准备，但莱耶斯只是站起来平静地坐回麦克雷的旁边，恢复了他一直以来的寂静。如果不是看到角落里他的帽子，还有刚吐完精疲惫地躺在大腿上的分身，他大概会以为刚才在马车里发生的一切只是一场春梦。此时马车放满了速度，麦克雷知道这是莱耶斯在对自己下逐客令。他从角落捡回帽子，整理好自己的衣服，从马车上跳了下来。

从那以后杰西·麦克雷的生活彻底改变了。每次他“无意”出门散步到很远的地方时，都会果不其然地看到“正好”路过的莱耶斯的马车。然后他就会上车，和莱耶斯打上火辣的一炮。莱耶斯做这事的时候从来不停车，所以麦克雷要让莱耶斯上他家去过夜的提议也被毫不留情地无视了。麦克雷不知道从那以后莱耶斯还不会不会去见莫里森，他每次都使出浑身解数，为了莱耶斯不再有精力去找那只吸血鬼。麦克雷没有再操过莱耶斯的脑袋，莱耶斯再也没有像他们第一次一样说那么多话，多数只是发出微不可闻的喘息。在麦克雷最后的记忆里，这一段时光必定是他最快乐的回忆了。

* * *

“加比他，一次都没有叫过我的名字。”麦克雷将杯子放在桌边，让安吉拉提他倒上滚烫的红茶。他用茶匙随意地搅了搅，然后觉得这种动作很没意义一样将茶匙扔在一边。女巫坐在他对面因为他孩子气的举动弯起了嘴角，端起自己的瓷杯抿了一口。

“那又如何？”女巫毫无兴趣地闭上眼睛，优雅地品味着舌尖的味道。

麦克雷摊开手掌，认真地注视着安吉拉。“你难道就不觉得很奇怪吗？他和那个吸血鬼上床的时候，嘴里可是一直念着他的名字。可无论我们有多疯狂，他从来都不喊我的名字。”

“这也是意料之中的事。”安吉拉露出一个意味深长的笑容。“也许他这一生都只会叫杰克的名字。”

“为什么？杰克·莫里森对他来说就那么重要吗？”麦克雷不禁握紧了拳头。

“毕竟加布里尔当初可是为了杰克牺牲了生命，而你为他做了什么？”

“我……”麦克雷咬咬牙，刚想出口辩解，却忽然闭上了嘴。他移开视线，转头看向窗外。天气已经快回春了，他不知不觉已经在这里待了一个冬季。窗外依然飘着银杏一样的小雪，蛇形的史莱姆盘在窗户旁的小床上，微弱地打着呼噜。

安吉拉放下杯子，斟酌着说道：“杰西，我是制造加布里尔的人。 或许我可以命令他做任何事，但有些事是他凭他自己的意识决定的。”

“……我知道。从他第一次和我做爱那天，我就看出来了。”麦克雷苦笑。

“对于无头死神来说，头部是他最重要的东西。放在我这里是最安全妥当的；但他从来没有将它交给我。”

“……”

麦克雷没有接话，他已经猜出来女巫想说什么。

“他的头部，从一开始就交给了杰克。杰克替他保管了整整一千年。”

“所以他们之间……从来都没有我的容身之处是吗？”

安吉拉叹了口气。“抱歉，杰西。”

“不是你的错。”吸血鬼猎人的喉结动了动。

“明白了的话就收手吧，你和加布里尔不管怎样也不会有好结果。”

“已经太晚了……”麦克雷垂下眼睛，看着桌上的红茶。清澈的水面映着一个绝望的男人的倒影，麦克雷用手捂住脸。“安吉拉，我已经回不去了。”

“……那真是太可惜了。”

遮住眼睛的吸血鬼猎人没有看见对面语气悲伤的女巫脸上带着诡异的笑容。

* * *

入春以后，可怕的凶杀迷雾又一次弥漫了这个可怜的村庄。死法依然是失血过多，作案时间无一例外都在夜晚。随着村里的人数一天天减少，人心惶惶的村民们再也不能坐视不理了。他们跪在麦克雷的家门口，请求麦克雷告诉他们吸血鬼的下落。麦克雷没有办法，带着举着火把和木桩的村民们来到莫里森的家门口。

当那些愤怒异常的村民们愤怒地毁坏那片玉米地，将火把扔进那个小小的屋子时，麦克雷只是站在很远的地方看着。熊熊烈火包围着那栋孤独的小房子，里头摆着一个孤独地生活了一千年的吸血鬼的棺材和他所有留恋的一切。火舌蹿到半空中，黑烟焚烧了所有笼罩的不幸和厄运。所有的悲剧和痛苦，都在今日划下一个终点。

村民们还围在房子前面，火势也还很猛烈，麦克雷却已经回到了黑森林。女巫的门朝他大方地开启着，安吉拉似乎早就意料到了他的到来，桌上放着制作精美的燕麦饼干和朗姆酒。麦克雷摘下帽子挂在门边，像他一直以来的那样坐在桌子的左侧，也是最后一次。

“我还在想你会不会来呢。”安吉拉笑眯眯地捻起一块饼干扔在嘴里。“不去给杰克送行吗？”

麦克雷抬起眼睛小心地看着她，“你都知道了？……你不生气吗？我以为你和他是好朋友。”

女巫只是微笑，没有接话。麦克雷挠挠头，语气里满是惋惜，“也不知道莫里森在想什么。就算想要杀人取血，也未免做得太过明显了一点。村里的人早就知道有个吸血鬼寄宿在这里，他这么做根本就是引火上身。”

“他当然不会这么做。那些案子，都是你犯下的。”

麦克雷惊愕地抬起头，安吉拉一脸理所当然地望着他。

“不，你大概是哪里搞错了……”麦克雷迟疑地开口。

“好了，杰西。你以为女巫的能力只是个摆设而已吗？”安吉拉舔舔自己的手指，“我和杰克再怎么说也是几百年的朋友了。据我所知他从来没有杀过一个人类，怎么可能突然转性呢？”

“如果是因为莱耶斯呢？”麦克雷想到了一个可能性，“莱耶斯不是只会被‘死亡’的气味吸引过来吗？如果是因为莫里森想要见莱耶斯，所以杀人的呢？”

安吉拉摇摇头。“那他几百年前就会这么做了，何必等到现在。更何况，吸引莱耶斯的只有两种可能。一种是命中注定要死的人，另一种则是已经毫无念想、活够了的人。莫里森活了那么久，早就活腻了。对莱耶斯来说，他就像块永不过期的美味奶酪。”

“……那你的意思是我杀了那些村民？”麦克雷敲了敲桌子，“安吉拉，你说这些话可有证据。”

“你自己心里清楚。不留痕迹地杀了他们，嫁祸给杰克。你做这些都是为了见莱耶斯一面……即使我警告了你也无济于事。”

“唉，看来我真的没办法改行当刺客了。果然人类就是没办法和你们这些超自然生物相比啊。”麦克雷笑着摇摇头，“如果时间能够重来，我一定不会再来这个鬼地方。”

安吉拉一副“你没救了”的表情。“你可真是说谎成性。”

* * *

莫里森的家已经看不出原本的面貌了。焦黑的房屋被毁坏得差不多了，连墙壁也被推倒。边上插着木板钉在一起的十字架，还有一些未散去的焦油的味道。莱耶斯的马车停在宅子的不远处，不知道已经在那里等了多久。麦克雷拿出插在衣兜里的双手，步伐沉重地朝那里走去。

他掀开帘子，莱耶斯就像往常一样坐在马车上。但这次他没有蹬上马车，而是就站在底下疲惫地叫了一声：“加比。”

无头死神微微侧身，看着车外的麦克雷。一阵风忽然刮了起来，麦克雷的帽子被吹得掀了起来，不知道飘到哪里去了。一头凌乱的棕发拂在脸颊上，那双总是隐藏在帽檐的阴影下那双迷人的咖啡色的双眸写满了他看不懂的情绪。短短的一个冬季，他却好像老了好几十岁，莱耶斯甚至能看到些许花白从他的发根延伸。他黑色的外衣在身后展开，倒比他的斗篷更像是蝙蝠的翅膀。那许久没有修剪过的胡子拉碴的脸颊依旧俊美得让人无法移开视线，一根快要燃尽的雪茄挂在他的齿间，一丝烟雾顺着他讲话的动作消失在空中。如果莱耶斯有头的话，他此时一定是微笑着的。

“上车吧，杰西。”他说。

莱耶斯看到那根雪茄因为麦克雷惊愕而微微张开的嘴掉到了地上。吸血鬼猎人浑身颤抖着，胡须也遮不住那满脸的通红。

“加、加比。你……”

“杰西。”莱耶斯轻柔地喊着。“杰西。”

麦克雷几乎是跳上了马车，猛地抱住了莱耶斯。他的眼泪落在莱耶斯的肩头，濡湿了他棕色的斗篷。莱耶斯的手环绕着他的背部，没有安慰的拍打，也没有温情的抚摸，就只是这么抱着他。

“抱歉，加比……”麦克雷的声音嘶哑地埋在莱耶斯的衣服里听得不真切。“我对杰克做了不可原谅的事。我以为你会很恨我，我以为你再也不会来见我了……”

“杰克没有死。”莱耶斯说，“但他为了保护我的头颅受了点伤，安吉拉在照顾他。”

麦克雷猛地抬起头，他的手用力攥紧莱耶斯的斗篷。“你说的是真的？”

莱耶斯点点头。

“不，这不对……”麦克雷又摇摇头，“如果他没有死，你为什么会来这种地方？”

“我是为你而来，杰西。”

无头死神的声音仿佛带着某种充满蛊惑的魅力。麦克雷感受到马车又缓缓地行驶了起来，莱耶斯抱着他坐在马车上。他的怀抱像尸体一样冰冷，麦克雷却像溺水者抱着唯一的枯木一般死也不撒手。马车独特的车轮滚过地面砂砾的声音摩擦着麦克雷的耳膜，同时还有莱耶斯那坚定有力的心跳声。这一刻就像过去那十几个和加布里尔渡过的夜晚一般宁静，平和。他洗干净满手的鲜血，将它们插在大衣的口袋里，站在路边看着莱耶斯的马车从很远的地方疾驰而来。那种感觉就像看着天边划过的一颗流星，你注视着他不断的许着可笑的愿望，希望它能照你所想地落在你的手心里，可它偏偏就那么无情地落到你看也看不到的地方。

他犯下的罪孽太多了。从见到无头死神的那一刻起，他就被范海辛家族剔除了名字。但对麦克雷来说，这一切都无所谓。最重要的是生命的最后那一刻，他抱着的是他这辈子最想要的那个人。

他听到莱耶斯的心跳在重复他对他说过的爱语。麦克雷闭上眼睛，又一次陷入了沉睡。


End file.
